Pressure oscillations generally occur in combustion sections of gas turbine engines resulting from the ignition of a fuel and air mixture within a combustion chamber. While nominal pressure oscillations are a byproduct of combustion, increased magnitudes of pressure oscillations may result from generally operating a combustion section at lean conditions, such as to reduce combustion emissions. Increased pressure oscillations may damage combustion sections and/or accelerate structural degradation of the combustion section in gas turbine engines, thereby resulting in engine failure or increased engine maintenance costs. As gas turbine engines are increasingly challenged to reduce emissions, systems of attenuating combustion gas pressure oscillations are needed to enable reductions in gas turbine engine emissions while maintaining or improving the structural life of combustion sections.